The invention relates to a compressor drive, in particular for air condition compressors for motor vehicles with the combustion motor as the drive unit.
The core of an air conditioning unit is the air condition compressor which generally is driven by the combustion motor by means of a V-belt drive in motor vehicles. However, the rotational speed range of a combustion motor is subjected to strong fluctuations, so that the air conditioning compressor also operates with strong rotational speed changes. Moreover, the rotational speed of the motor very often does not correspond to the rotational speed on the compressor which would be required to meet the air conditioning requirement. An optimum mode of operation of the air conditioning unit is obtained when the compressor is driven with a substantially constant rotational speed.
The known air conditioning units are disadvantageous in that no rotational speed control of the compressor is provided. Thus, the air conditioning unit operates with large fluctuations and therefore also uneconomical and unsatisfactory.
This problem is transferred to other units which are driven by the combustion motor, in particular compressors.